


Fevered love

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fever, Fever Dreams, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: The fourth vial was drunk the next morning and, five minutes afterwards, Jaskier simply fainted to the floor.Or, jaskier’s new medicine isn’t working too good with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Fevered love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of whumptober - fever.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

The vials that Jaskier had been drinking from were supposed to make him look younger. It was too soon to tell if they were working, but Jaskier had high hopes.

The first one he drank in front of Geralt had the Witcher wincing with it's strong scent. Jaskier had to steel himself for a minute and suppress a gag after he swallowed it. It was then that he told Geralt what they were for.

“Are they safe?” The Witcher asked.

“I think so.” Jaskier replied. In all honesty he wasn’t sure, but the supplier was rather well known in Oxenfurt, so surely they wouldn’t not be good quality, right?

The second time he drank a vial, he had to stop himself from throwing up. His whole body shuddered and a cold chill rushed over him. Geralt had stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe you should stop taking them?” He said. Jaskier noticed the small hint of concern in his voice but he brushed it off as well as the hand on his shoulder and went back to playing his lute.

A day after drinking the third vial, Geralt was woken up in the middle of the night to Jaskier shuffling about on the bed. He moved closer to investigate.

Jaskier’s blanket had been kicked off, his shirt was rucked up and displayed a mild rash. The bard was sweating, the skin around his eyes and nose was pink and his breathing was sharp and frantic.

Geralt hissed when he pulled his hand back from jaskier’s forehead. Fever. He sighed and headed back to his own bedroll. Hopefully the fever would break by morning.

It did not. Geralt watched as Jaskier moaned as he woke, shielding his eyes with a shaky hand from the blaring sun. The bard weakly coughed and stumbled to his pack, grabbing another vial and downing it one. Geralt sighed as he packed up camp, leaving Jaskier to his own tasks.

When he was done, the bard was leaning against a tree, eyes closed and breathing slowly.

“C’mon.” Jaskier nodded and stumbled as he began following behind Roach.

Geralt had time to think whilst they walked. He gave the occasional glance to the bard, who, thankfully, didn't notice. Jaskier was paler than what was deemed  _ normal _ for a human. His rash was getting worse, creeping up his neck towards his jaw and the bard was continuously scratching it - the top few buttons of his doublet being undone just to relieve the irritation some.

“Maybe,” Geralt started. Jaskier looked up at the Witcher, his eyes dull and slightly glazed, “ maybe it’s those potions you’re drinking. Do you even know what’s in them?” Jaskier shook his head and looked back at the ground.

“It’s not them, can’t be. The seller, we go way back. He wouldn’t-”

“Does  _ he _ know what’s in the vials?” Geralt asked. Jaskier’s silence was enough to answer. The witcher huffed and they continued on, though Geralt did plan to stop earlier than normal for jaskier’s sake.

The fourth vial was drunk the next morning and, five minutes afterwards, Jaskier simply fainted to the floor. Geralt panicked, grabbing the bard’s shoulders to shake him awake but Jaskier simply moaned, his eyebrows pinched with pain.

He hadn’t packed their camp yet, thank the gods. Geralt lay Jaskier down on a bedroll and removed his doublet, then his chemise when he saw that the rash had spread down to his stomach. He laid a cold, wet towel on jaskier’s head and made sure he drank enough water.

Whilst Jaskier was out, Geralt found the remaining vials and smashed them with his boots, the contents seeping into the ground below.

Jaskier stirred in his sleep all through the night. The cloth being replaced again and again by a very patient Geralt as he stayed awake to watch over his fallen companion. When Jaskier was conscious Geralt poured water down his throat and gave him small chunks of bread to eat which, thankfully, stayed down.

The fever broke after only two days. Two days of Geralt fretting over his bard. Of Jaskier thrashing about in his sleep. Of Geralt having to sit and watch as Jaskier sobbed in his delusioned dreamlike state.

But Jaskier was better now.

And When those bright blue stared up at him, devoid of any fever. Geralt finally breathed a sigh of relief.

  
  



End file.
